Alice Moore
Category:Characters | aliases = Alice Reed Alice Moore-Reed | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = Ollie Reed Amy Reed | status = Deceased by virtue of time era | born = 1915 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Jane Randolph. | died = | 1st appearance = Cat People (1942) | final appearance = Curse of the Cat People, The (1944) | actor = Jane Randolph }} Alice Moore-Reed is a fictional personal assistant and a supporting character featured in the Universal Monsters film series. Played by actress Jane Randolph, she first appeared in the 1942 horror movie Cat People by director Jacques Tourneur. Randolph reprised the role of Alice Moore for the movie's 1944 sequel, The Curse of the Cat People. Biography Alice Moore was born around the year 1915 and lived in Manhattan, New York City, New York. In the 1940s, she worked as an assistant to marine engineer Oliver Reed. Alice nursed a secret attraction to Reed, but restrained herself from pursuing it as Reed was married to a woman named Irena Dubrovna. One day, Reed confided in Alice, telling her about his marital problems. It was only soon after that Alice confessed her love to Oliver. Alice and Oliver were sitting in a restaurant when Irena caught sight of them. Biding her time, she followed Alice down a footpath through Central Park on her way home. Sensing an unseen force behind her, Alice picked up her pace and crossed the transverse until she got to a city street, at which point she boarded a bus to take her home. She was very shaken by the incident and could not dismiss the idea that someone, or something had been stalking her. A few nights later, Alice decided to go down to the indoor pool at her apartment complex. She felt the presence of some malevolent creature menacing her from the shadows. She jumped into the pool in order to get away from the animal. She began screaming in terror until the lights came on and she saw Irena standing before her. Irena said that she had been looking for her husband. Alice considered the notion that perhaps her nerves were playing tricks on her and she might have imagined the entire incident. This changed however when she saw the torn remnants of her bath robe. Alice continued to see Oliver who had decided that he wanted to get a divorce from Irena so he could be with her. A black panther attacked them and Oliver, believing it to be his wife in another form, used a t-square as a crucifix to ward the animal away. Alice then contacted Irena's psychiatrist, Doctor Louis Judd, to warn him against seeing Dubrovna, citing that she was dangerous. Irena transformed into a panther and attacked Judd in his office, but he managed to defend himself by stabbing her with his sword-cane. Alice and Oliver raced to Doctor Judd's office, but they were too late to prevent the incident between the psychiatrist and the panther woman. Cat People (1942) With the death of Irena, Oliver was now free to marry Alice. The two had a daughter together, whom they named Amy. When Amy was six-years-old, Alice grew very concerned when the introverted girl began having imaginary conversations with Irena. They soon discovered that she was speaking to the ghost of the panther woman. Despite these worries, they came to eventually accept Amy's fantasies. Curse of the Cat People, The (1944) Notes & Trivia * * In the 1982 remake of Cat People, the character of Alice Moore is named Alice Perrin and is played by actress Annette O'Toole. * Playing the role of Alice Reed is actress Jane Randolph's seventh film role and her third credited role. It is her first work in the horror genre. * Actress Jane Randolph is also known for playing the character of Joan Raymond in the 1948 "monster mash" comedy Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. * Actress Jane Randolph passed away on May 4th, 2009. * Actress Jennifer Jones was originally considered for the role of Alice. Both actresses have names that begin with the letter J, and both actresses passed away in 2009. * Other characters named Alice include: Alice Cable - a supporting character in Swamp Thing, Alice Cullen - a vampire character featured in the Twilight Saga franchise, Alice Hardy - the "Final Girl" from original Friday the 13th, Alice Hargood - a supporting character from Taste the Blood of Dracula, Alice Harris - a character from 28 Weeks Later, and Alice Johnson - the main character from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. External Links * References ---- Category:Horror film characters Category:1915/Character births Category:Jane Randolph/Characters Category:Characters with biographies